


The Party After

by micaela



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaela/pseuds/micaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive Ashlyn over Ali</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the beginning ;) seeing where this goes

They were at one of the many college parties taking place that night. It was a simple house party, that had 100 people too many, it was perfect. The music was thumping and the drinks were flowing, the lights were dimmed down to create a club like feel to the room.

Ashlyn and Ali had come together to enjoy a night of drinking and dancing. They had been dancing together for a couple of songs, before Ali asked Ashlyn to grab her a drink. She had grabbed them both a drink; when she saw the scene infront of her. It made her blood boil. 

There was Ali dancing, and behind her, a dude with his grubby hands on HER girlfriend. Ashlyn made her way over towards the pair, and slid her way infront of Ali. To anyone looking on it would just look like the three were dancing all together. Ashlyn hip to hip with Ali, and the guy pressed to Ali's back. Ali looked up to Ashlyn with hooded eyes and saw the flecks of jealousy in Ashlyn's eyes. She knew she was in trouble. 

Ashlyn grabbed the back of Ali's neck and leant down to capture Ali's lips into a kiss. It was controlled by Ashlyn as she thrust her tongue into Ali's mouth, not waiting for permission. She was claiming what was hers, and was letting everyone around her know it. She bit down on Ali's bottom lip as she pulled away, earning a gasp of pain. She leaned towards Ali's ear as she spoke loud enough for her to hear. "You are in so much trouble when we get home. We are leaving. Now. Come." 

Ashlyn looked up at the guy who was slacked jawed staring at them and smirked. "Nice try, but she's mine. So why don't you go home and have a nice night with your right hand, asshole!" She grabbed Ali's hand and lead her through the crowd of drunk students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple

Ashlyn opened the door to their small apartment, and let Ali in before closing the door. The car ride over was filled with silent tension, Ali sitting in quite fear, and Ashlyn thinking how to punish Ali.   
"Go to the bedroom and sit on the bed, and wait for me. Now" Ashlyn said in a low voice, not even looking at Ali when she was talking. 

Now, Ali knew she was in serious trouble. 'How could I have let that happen? I just got caught up in the music! I didn't even know that guy was there, until Ashlyn came back!'   
Ali did what she was told and sat at the foot of the bed and proceeded to wait for Ashlyn to come. 

Ashlyn was seated on the couch with a glass of water in her hand. She knew she couldn't be drunk when dealing with Ali in this way. She loved Ali and would never, ever hurt her, but she did need to learn a lesson. Ali Krieger belonged to Ashlyn Harris, and no one touched Ali. Just picturing that douchebags hands on Ali, made Ashlyn fume with anger. He didn't deserve to touch someone as beautiful as Ali. 

She turned on the tv and muted the volume, and put on TSN. The first step was to make Ali wait for her, never letting her know when she was going to be punished. She could wait, and think about what she did, until Ashlyn decided to make an appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments!

Ashlyn had been in the living room for about 45 minutes, enough time to sober up and enough time for Ali to sit there. It was time to get this show on the road. Ashlyn turned off the tv, and made sure everything was clean before heading towards the bedroom. 

Ashlyn didn't even spare a look at Ali, as she made her way around the room. Taking off her watch and shoes, she also went to the drawer which had all their toys in it. "Take off all your clothes and sit back down on the bed." 

Ashlyn turned and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room watching her girlfriend undress.   
Ali's face heated up, knowing she would be completely naked while Ashlyn would be clothed. 'Deep breathes, keep calm'. 

Ali knew Ashlyn would never hurt her, but embarrass her in the bedroom like this? Oh yes. She knew Ali likes the thrill of not being in control. Likes to be told what to do, and doing it to please Ashlyn. Oh yes, this was what Ali thrived on. 

"Done" Ashlyn didn't answer her, just stared at Ali's naked body with hunger. Taking in the blush moving down Ali's neck to her chest. The rise and fall of her breasts. And the slight shaking of her hands, that were clasped on her lap. 

Ashlyn snapped her fingers and Ali knew what that meant. The punishment was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Ali knew that sound, the sound of a command. She got up and moved to stand in front of Ashlyn. Hands clasped in front of her, and eyes cast down to the floor. 

Ashlyn sat back against we chair, legs spread out and relaxed. She kept her eyes on Ali body while she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. Everything was methodical, planned, careful, full of emotion. 

She had an item laid across the arm of the chair, running her fingers over the material. "You know exactly what this is, don't you Ali?" 

"Yes, Ashlyn, I do." 

"Good, we haven't had to use this in a long time Ali. But you have to be reminded of who. You. Belong. To." Ashlyn got up and grabbed the object and walked around Ali. 

She took her time to look at Ali's backside. The way her back curved, the muscles straining under her soft skin. Her perky ass, meeting thick beautiful thighs. Ashlyn walked up and pressed her front to Ali's back. She moved her hair over one shoulder and let her fingers softly graze Ali's neck. 

She reached both hands in front of Ali and brought them back and secured the lock. Ashlyn walked around in front of Ali and tugged on the medallion. "Now everyone knows who you belong to. Me" 

Ashlyn dropped the pendant that had her name in graved on it, that was attached to a supple pink leather collar. Ali was going to know who's she was by tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Ali hadn't had to wear the collar in a long time, a couple years. But she remember what if felt like, no she couldn't forget a feeling like that. The cool soft feeling of leather against her throat. Tight enough for Ali to be aware of its presence, but not tight enough to make breathing hard. 

As soon as Ashlyn put it on, Ali dropped her shoulders, relaxed. She knew Ashlyn would take care of her, knew she was safe. She was Ashlyn's. 

"Look how beautiful you look, how beautiful the collar looks on you princess." Ashlyn sat back down in the chair, right on the edge. She had picked out that collar as a present years ago for Ali when they started this. To be in this type of relationship took a lot of trust. By Ali wearing it, it told Ashlyn she trusted her with her heart and body. 

"Now tell me, girl. How many do you think you deserve after what you did? Hmm." 

Ali kept her head down, she knew not to answer to low or Ashlyn would make it more. She thought about how many she could take, how many she deserved. "20, I think 20." 

Ashlyn looked Ali over, and considered her answer. Ali knew how much she could take from Ashlyn, and she would never push Ali past those limits. "Yes, I think you are right, you deserve 20 spanks for your actions at the club." 

"Yes Ashlyn." 

"Well then, you know the drill. Over my knee, hands behind your back." Ali slowly got to her knees and made her way over to Ashlyn's legs where she positioned her self comfortably over Ashlyn's knees. Ashlyn trailed her fingers down Ali's back, soothing any nerves. She gently grabbed Ali's wrists and placed them behind her back and held onto them with her left hand. She caressed Ali's firm ass, feeling the soft skin under her palms. 

"You ready to learn your lesson princess?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, didn't have the drive to write but here's the next chapter for y'all. 
> 
> Peace :)

"You ready to learn your lesson princess?"  
Ashlyn didn't wait for an answer as she brought her hand down fast and firm. Feeling Ali jolt with the sudden spank and stinging in her rear. Ashlyn made sure to take time to sooth the flesh she struck.   
"One." 

Ashlyn smirked down on Ali's back, she was proud of her girl. She didn't have to remind her to count; she fell so easily into this role, this almost comforting role. Ali didn't have to think about what she should do or say, she was taught and it was routine now. Didn't have to question anything, because she knew Ashlyn loved her with all her heart. 

Ashlyn brought her hand down on her other cheek just as firm, giving the skin a nice pink tone. "Two." 

It stung Ali but didn't hurt as you would think. She actually relaxed with every swat to your backside. This was their secret that no one knew, the dynamic that helped the relationship grow stronger. 

"Princess you look to beautiful like this, so so beautiful. Your tan skin blushing such a nice pink for me, Ali. God I love you so much Alex, so so much." She had just finished the 20 spanks and was now softly rubbing the affected area with cream to help with the sting. 

Ali was breathing heavily with her eyes closed, but she heard the affection in her lovers voice. She felt Ashlyn rub her shoulders and arms as she lowered them back into position, and down her spine. "Go lay on the bed for me beautiful, your punishment is done. You handled it so well for me, I'm so proud of you." She leant down and pressed a kiss to the back of Ali's head as she got up. 

Ali got up and looked Ashlyn in the eye, but didn't say a word. They knew what she was expressing. Ali didn't have to say it back, her eyes said it all to Ashlyn. She watched as Ali crawled onto their bed and laid in the middle, waiting. 

Ashlyn stood up and slowly started to undo her buttons on her shirt. "Now for the fun to begin, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go peeps!   
> Enjoy, peace :)

"For the last five years you have been mine, my princess, my everything. I want to show you how much you mean to me Alex. Most people think I have the control in this relationship but they would be wrong. I would wait on hand and foot for you." Ashlyn was speaking from the heart as she undressed and put all her clothes away. 

She sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at the beauty before her. Ali had a thin layer of sweat across her body, making her skin glow under the light. She lightly grazed her fingertips across Ali's open palm, tracing the lines there. Her eyes following her movement as she worked her way up her Ali's forearm and bicep. She could feel the muscles under the skin contracting under her touch. 

Moving her fore finger down between the valley of Ali's chest, she collected some sweat there. She brought her finger to Ali's lips in a silent command. Ali took the finger into her mouth without hesitation, and began to gently suck. She made sure to swirl her tongue around the tip and gently nipped at it. 

Ashlyn looked into Ali's eyes as she leaned forward and stopped a breath away from her lips. "Good girl Alex" she sensually licked Ali's top lip and pulled back with a smirk. 

Ashlyn trailed her lips over the column of Ali's neck until she came to where it met her shoulder. "You're mine and after this everyone will know." She roughly bit down on the skin there and began to suck without abandon. She felt Ali tense under her as well as groan at the sensation. She pulled off to take a look at her handy work with a small smile. Ali's skin was meant to blush in the way only Ashlyn could make it. 

She moved up towards Ali's ear and licked the shell of her ear ending with a nip. "Be a good girl and go garb out favourite toy would you Alex?" Ashlyn Rolled over onto her back with her hands under her head as she watched Ali gracefully walk to grab what would be needed for tonight.


End file.
